365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO
by Zory rock101
Summary: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?
1. Love Hurts

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm back with another story about Hak and Yona. This story takes place 500 years later in our time. Can Yona fall in love with Hak or is Hak a dangerous CEO playboy? Can Yona help her family get out of Debt you have to read to find out? I hope all of you guys can enjoin this new story. If any of you guys have any idea that you want me to put in this story please leave a review. Thank you :)**

**Enjoin the first chapter of 365 days to fall in love with the CEO :)**

**Words: 1,521k**

**Genre: Hurt /Comfort**

**Date: 3/24/2019**

**Chapter One: LOVE HURTS**

It is a beautiful day the sky very clear with birds flying passed a tall skyscraper bunch of windows. Meanwhile in the skyscraper on the really last floor of the building. An attractive young man (hot as hell) with sharp blue eyes that share so beautiful in the sunlight. He has short, messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes. He has a well-built frame, and he is popular with girls...I mean he super popular with the girls. Every girl wants a piece of him just for sex or wants a baby with him so he has to marry them. The young man name is Hak Son the CEO and the only heir to of Son company that is all start with his grandfather, Mundok Son built 50 years ago from scratch he never knew that his company will be number one in the city of Kouka all thanks to his grandson, Hak for making it this far with the family company before Hak took over it was just a small company at first then it grow bigger and better.

Hak was sitting on his comfortable silk black chair at his desk wearing a black suit and a blue tie. He was typing on the fancy expensive computer that probably cost him a million dollars. Hak just the enter button on the keyboard. "I'm finally done typing the report that my grandfather asked," Hak said, laid back in this chair putting his hands on his stomach and close his eyes. After a few minutes, there was a knock on Hak's office door. "Come in," Hak said, sat up straight and looking at the wooden door.

Hak watches the door handle turn and slowly opens. the person walked in the room was a girl with long blonde hair and wearing expensive ears, high heel shoe, a golden dress, and a one of a kind purse. (she looks like a gold digger t.v show from a catfish) The girl walked up to Hak and sat on his lap. "Honey, maybe you should take a break for a while," The girl said, kiss Hak on the lips and enter his mouth. Hak fall the girl slowly unbutton his shirt and run her hand down his abs while still kissing him. Hak then deep the kiss then break the kiss first.

"I can't right now, Stella. I have a lot more work to do and they need to be finished as soon as possible," Hak said, run his hand put her legs and slowly move his hand under her dress.

"Come on for me. Your body's telling me a different story," Stella said, run her hand through his black silk hair and kiss him on the lips again."

"Stella, I have a meeting to go today," Hak said, break the kiss and looked up at Stella.

"Okay, You did not have time for me yesterday and today again," Stella said, let out a sigh and stand up from Hak's lap.

"I am very sorry but I promise I will make it up to you later tonight," Hak said with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay, you better keep your promise," Stella said with a smile on her face while lending down and kiss Hak on the lips one last time before walking out of the room. Hak buttons his shirt and fix so there is no more wrinkle and his shirt. Hak then stands up from his chair and push it in his desk. Hak walked over to a table that was in a corner and grabs a briefcase that is filled with very important documents. Hak walked out of the room and head down to the elevator the meeting room was on the ground floor. the double door of the elevator slowly open and Hak saw Stella flirting with another man with dirty brown hair. Hak stands in front of the elevator grinds his teeth in anger. The young dirty blonde hair man laying over and kiss Stella. Hak watches the whole thing but what really pissed him off was Stella did not try to stop him at all.

"Stella, what is the meaning of this," Hak said with anger and his voice while he walked up to her and stand in front of her. Stella turned around and her eyes got wide she was very in shocked to see Hak standing there in front of her.

"Hak, this is not what you think I swear," Stella said, trying to pretend as nothing has happened between her and the young man.

"It looked like you are cheating on me with this man," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at Stella then at the young man.

"No, Hak I will never," Stella said, grab his arms but Hak shakes it off.

"You need to calm down," The man said looking at Hak.

"This did not concern you so butt out," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at the young man then back at Stella. "Stella It over between us," Hak said, walked away from Stella.

"Hak, please don't do this," Stella said, grab Hak's arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hak yelled, pulling his arms away from Stella and walked up to the front desk. "I will be out for the rest of the day. let anyone know that is looking for me," Hak said to the lady at the desk. Hak turns around and saw Stella on the ground crying but he did not care one little bit.

"yes sir," The lady said, bowing her head to Hak. Hak walked out of the building and head down the street to a close by to a bar that was also a hotel too. He goes there for a few hours to clear his mind and try to forget the woman he once loves for 5 years being together. When Hak walked into the bar and head to the VIP area. "Well, look you finally show up," Said a man with long green hair, looking at Hak who walking up to him.

"Hey, Jae-ah," Hak said, sat down beside him.

"It looks like you need a drink or two." Jae-ah said, "Waitress, two beer over here." Jae-ah said, looking at the waitress.

"Yeah, thank you," Hak said, watch the waitress set the two beer in front of Hak and Jae-ah.

"So what doing on?" Jae-ah asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Stella cheated on me," Hak answer, also talking a drink of his beer.

"That harsh, man," Jae-ah said, pat Hak back. "But on the bright side, there's a lot of fish in the sea. There a girl out there is right for you."

"Yeah I hope so," Hak said taking another drink.

**Meanwhile a few hours ago..**.

A young woman with Crimson hair picking up broken glass of an old vase. "Yona, Pick it up before mom gets back and see you broke her favorite vase." A woman said with brown hair standing on the staircase and looking at Yona with a laugh in her voice.

'Why do I have to pick up the glass. I'm not the one who broke it in the first place

It was Ella,' Yona said to herself, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Kaji and I are engaged. I know Kaji was your boyfriend but now I with this child," Ella said, place a hand on her stomach. Yona stands up to drop the bag that has the broken glass. "It must hurt to see the one you love with another woman," Ella said, walking up the staircase.

'One day I will make you pay for this Ella," Yona said, narrowing her eyes.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days To Fall In Love with The CEO...**

**I hope you like the first chapter. I also thought that I should make a similar story with Zen and Shirayuki. What do you guys think about that? **


	2. One Night Stand

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 1,529k**

**Rate M**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Date: 3/25/2019**

**Chapter ****Two: ****ONE NIGHT STAND**

Yona sat at the counter at a bar drinking tequila shot trying to erase the pain of betrayer of Kaji cheating on her with Ella. "ma'am I think you had enough to drink," The waitress said, looking at Yona.

"I'm fine, continue to bring more," Yona said, put her 30 shot cup down on the table.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you have anymore is there somebody I can call to come and pick you up?" The waitress asked.

"no, there is no one," Yona said, stand up from the chair and walked away. Yona walked out into the hallway and bump into a tall black-haired man, Hak. "I'm sorry," Yona said a little wobbly and was about to collapse on the floor before Hak catches her.

'This girl is very interesting,' Hak said, pick Yona up in his arms and walked to a bedroom. Hak laid Yona down on the bed and I was about to walk out but Yona grabs his arms.

"Please don't leave," Yona said, sat up in the bed and pull Hak down for a kiss.

"Little kitty you are asking for this," Hak said, push Yona down on the bed and climb on top of her. Hak flexing his muscles while taking off his shirt and looked down at Yona then take off the rest of his clothes. Hak runs his hands up her dress and took it off leaving her in her bar and under. Hak grab the edge of her underwear and slip it down her legs. "you know my little kitty. I hope you don't have regrets after it's done," Hak said, spread her legs apart.

"Yes," Yona moan, feel Hak tongue against her womanhood. Yona throws her head back in the pillow when Hak slip two fingers inside her while still licking. Yona breathing was getting heavier when Hak Slip his fingers in and out of her.

"Do you like that my little kitty?" Hak asked, kiss her stomach all the way up to her neck. Yona nods her head and lets out a moan feeling Hak manhood rub against her womanhood.

"Oh god...it hard," Yona said, feeling Hak slipping his manhood inside her. Hak has his hand on Yona's hips and going in deeper.

**A month later...**

"please check the test there must be a mistake," Yona said, looking at the doctor.

"I'm sorry no matter how many times do the test the result will be the same." the doctor said, looking back at Yona.

'It must be him. That guy from the hotel,' Yona said to herself.

**Flashback...**

Yona walked up and saw the black hair man Hak laying beside her in bed naked. Yona looked under the cover and saw that she was naked too. 'what happened last night,' Yona asked, swinging her legs off the bed and put on her clothes again. 'I need to get out of here before he wakes up,' Yona said, open the door and walked out of the room.

"Yona there you are I was so worried about you," A girl with black hair walking up to Yona.

"Hello Lily," Yona said, looking at Lily with a smile.

"Let's go and get some breakfast," Lily said, walking over to the restaurant that was in the hotel.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after her and sat down at the table.

"what happened to you last night? we went to the bar then after that you like disappeared," Lily asked, looking at Yona cross the table.

"Sorry about that," Yona said with a small laugh.

"So where were you last night?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was getting tired so I decided to go to a hotel room," Yona said, looking at Lily.

"well, you should have told me so I won't be like worried all night," Lily said.

"Sorry about that, Lily,' Yona said.

**End of Flashback...**

Yona sat in the doctor's office and looking down at her hand on her lap. " I can give you option what you can do," the doctor said looking at Yona.

"what kind of option would I have?" Yona asked, looking back up at the doctor.

"Well you can have an abortion or you can put it up for adoption," the doctor answered.

'If I put up for adoption then I know that there's a child out there is mine and I will feel guilty a let him go. abortion feel like I'm killing my child I don't know what to do,' Yona said to herself.

"I can give you some time to think about what you want to do," the doctor said.

" I actually decided that I'm not going with either of the options," Yona said, standing up from the chair and walked out of the doctor's office. ' I will keep this child even though that means I have to be a single mother to raise it,' Yona said, place a hand on her stomach.

Yona what into an old run-down house where are her parents live. "Yona there's no way we can afford this child you were careless," Yona's mother said, looking at Yona.

" there was no way I can put it up for adoption or has an abortion," Yona said, looking back at her mother.

" honey there's nothing we can do now," Yona's father said paying his hand on Yona's mother shoulder.

**Meanwhile with Hak...**"Did you find that girl yet," Hak said on the phone.

"No Lord Hak we have not found her yet our man is still searching for her," the man another side of the phone said.

"Well keep on looking for her I want her found and bring to me immediately," Hak said, hanging up the phone. 'this girl is getting more troublesome. sneak out of a room without saying anything.' Hak said to himself.

**Flashback...**Hak wakes up the next morning and saw that Yona was gone. "Damn it that girl left without saying a word this is going to get very interesting from here on out," Hak said, putting his clothes back on and walked out of the room.

"Lord Hak," A man with blonde hair named, Han-Dae walked up to Hak.

"Han-Dae, let's go to the shadow base cuz I have some business to take care of," Hak said, walked out of the hotel. After a while, Hak and Han-Dae arrived at the shadow base. Hak went to his office and looked up girl that lives in the area.

"Lord Hak," A man with black hair said, walking in the room with Han-Dae.

"What is it, Tea-Woo?" Hak asked looking at Tea-Woo.

"Who are you looking for?" Tea-Woo answer with a question, looking back at Hak.

"I'm looking for a girl with Crimson hair," Hak said, looking back at the computer screen and scrolling down the list of girls.

Han-Dae walked over to Hak and looked at the computer too. "Is that girl, " Hae-Dae said, pointed at a girl at the corner of the computer that has Crimson hair.

"Yes, That is her," Hak said, click on the picture to pull up information about Yona.

_Name: Yona Sky_

_Location: N/A_

_Parents: (Mother) Kashi Sky, (Father) II Sky_

_Her parents are deep in debt and very poor_

"There's not very much information about her," Hae-Dae said.

"Her name is Yona Sky, look for this girl," Hak said, click on the picture to make it bigger than printed it out.

"She cute but why are you looking for her?" Tae-Woo asked, grab the picture from the printer and look at it.

"She is very interesting," Hak said, stand up from his chair and walked over to Tea-Woo. "I want all men out there looking for her and bring her to me," Hak said, walked out of the room.

"Yes, Lord Hak," Hae-Dae and Tea-Woo said, bow their head to Hak.

"Let me see the picture," Hae-Dae said, grab the picture from Tae-Woo. "She beautiful no wonder Hak once her," Hae-Dae said.

"Yona Sky," Tae-Woo said, looking at the picture.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO...**

**Well, Hak be able to find Yona or will Yona be raising her child all by herself without knowing who the father was?**

**Yona last name I got it from the show of the sky tribe because i did not know her real last name.**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter :)**


	3. 4 Years Later

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 1,532k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/26/2019**

**Chapter Three: 4 YEARS LATER**

Yona walked down the street to start her new job at Son company but little did Yona know that the man name Hak is the CEO of the company. Yona walked in the built and went over to a lady that was sitting at the front desk. "Hello, What can I do for you?" The lady asked, looking up at Yona.

"Hi, Yona Sky I'm the new assistant for the CEO," Yona answer, looking back at the lady.

"Okay, the CEO is out for the rest of the day and there's some paperwork you have to do and I'll show you to your desk." The lady said, stand up from her chair and walked over to the elevator. Yona follows after her into the elevator. "Here is Hak schedule for this month and next month," The lady said, pull out a piece of paper from her folder and hand it to Yona. Yona took the paper from the lady and looked at it.

**_Son Hak's Schedule_**

**_March_**

**_Tuesday 26: Out of the office for the rest of the day_**

**_Wednesday 27: appointment with the CEO of the Gomez company_**

**_Thursday 28: A meeting_**

**_Friday 29: In the office all day_**

**_Saturday 30: Day off_**

**_Sunday 31: Day off_**

**_April_**

**_Monday 1: appointment with the CEO of the Wes company_**

**_Tuesday 2: Taking a business trip to Europe_**

**_Wednesday 3: away from the company_**

**Thursday** **_4: away from the company_**

**Friday 5:**

**_Saturday 6: Day off_**

**_Sunday 7: Day off_**

**_Monday 8: away from the company_**

**_Tuesday 9: returning back from Europe_**

**_Wednesday 10: a meeting_**

**_Thursday 11: a meeting_**

**_Friday 12: dinner with the CEO of Wes company_**

**_Saturday 13: Day off_**

**_Sunday 14: Day off_**

**_Monday 15: a meeting in Western City_**

**_Tuesday 16: out of the office all day_**

**_Wednesday 17:_** **_A meeting_**

**_Thursday 18: dinner with Gomez company_**

**_Friday 19: personal day off_**

**_Saturday 20: Day off_**

**_Sunday 21: Day off_**

**_Monday 22: personal day off_**

**_Tuesday 23: back in the office_**

**_Wednesday 24: taking a trip to China_**

**_Thursday 25: an appointment with the CEO of China company_**

**_Friday 26: away from the company_**

**_Saturday 27: Day off_**

**_Sunday 28: Day off_**

**_Monday 29: in China_**

**_Thursday 30: in China_**

**_Wednesday 1: _****_return back from China_**

"Miss Sky, did you understand the schedule?" The lady asked, looking at Yona and walked out of the elevator.

"Yes I understand the schedule," Yona answer follows after the lady.

"Good, here is your that's that will be in front of the CEO office. you answer phones for him if he's not here you take a message and leave it in his mailbox that that will be by his door." the lady said, showing Yona around so Yona know where things are. "if you need any help as anybody in the office about something," The lady said, walking back over to Yona's desk again.

"Okay, Thank you," Yona said, bowing her head to the lady while she walked towards the elevator again. Yona sat down at her chair and open her bag. She pulls out a picture of a little boy swinging at the park. The little boy around 4 years old has black hair and he looks so much like his father hak but Yona does not know what's her son father name was.

Yona set the picture by her computer. "Hello, you must be new here my name is Ella Redbarn," Ella said, walking up to Yona.

"Hello, I'm Yona Sky," Yona said, sat up from her chair and bow to Ella Redbarn.

"You don't need to be a farmer with me," Ella said with a smile. "If you need any help please call me and I will be happy to," Ella said, looking at the Yona.

"I have a question?" Yona asked, looking at Ella.

"Okay, What is it?" Ella answer with a question with a smile on her face.

"Who is Hak Son?" Yona asked.

"Hak son he's the CEO of the Son company. he's very young and good-looking," Ella answer. "have you ever met him before?" Ella asked, put her hands on her hips.

"No, He out of the office all day and I didn't have a chance to meet him when I got hired," Yona answered, looking down at Hak schedule.

"Maybe we should get together around break time for lunch and we can talk more about the company," Ella said.

"Okay, I will like that thank you," Yona said, bowing her head again.

"It's not a problem see you at 12 o clock," Ella said, wave bye to Yona and walked back over to her desk. Yona sat back down at her desk when the phone rang.

Yona picked up the phone and talk into it. "Hello this is Yona Sky can I do for you today?" Yona asked.

"Can I speak to Son Hak?" A male voice answer with a question.

"I'm sorry about Son Hak is not in the office today can I leave a message for you?" Yona answer picks up her pen to write down that the man going to sit.

"Yes, tell him to call Yoon as soon as possible when he gets this," Yoon said.

"Yes sir I will let him know it will probably be tomorrow when he will be in again," Yona said.

"Okay thanks," Yoon said, hung up the phone. Yona wrote down the message on a piece of paper and put it in Hak mailbox that is by his door.

"You did great answer the phone call," Ella said, walked back over to Yona.

"Really? I was nervous the whole time," Yona said, looking at Ella.

"You did fine for a newcomer I think you were born to do this job," Ella said, let out a laugh.

"Thank you, well I have to go and print off these paper for Hak," Yona said, looking at a pile of paper with a sticky note saying make 5 copies of each.

"I can show you how to use the printer," Ella said with a smile.

"Thank you," Yona said, pick up the pile of paper and follow Ella to the back room where the printer is at. Ella took the paper from Yona inside and showing her how to use the printer.

"Here are five copies of each document," Ella said, hand Yona the copy separated from the original.

"Thank you," Yona said taking the copy and the original from Ella.

"It's not a problem I love to help people," Ella said, walking back to her desk. Yona put the copy and the original and Hak's mailbox and sat back at her desk.

'Man, today will be very busy for me,' Yona said, looking at her schedule that needs to be done today.

**_Yona's schedule_**

**_March 26_**

**_make copies_**

**_get Hak schedule for tomorrow ready_**

**_get everything documents for the appointment with Gomez company (that will be in your file say Gomez on it and print it out and put it in Hak's mailbox)_**

"let's just start with the Gomez company and print it off so we can get that out of the way," Yona said, let out a sigh and got on her computer and clicked on the file that said Gomez on it. Yona click on the printer button then she went to the background to get the copies that she just printed out and put it in Hak's mailbox.

Yona sat down at her desk again and right in her little black notebook that was at her desk and put Hawks schedule for tomorrow in the notebook. 'So Son Hak have a appointment with the Gomez company and after that he have documents to sign for today and tomorrow," Yona said to herself while riding it down on the Wednesday box.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Day to fall in Love With The CEO...**

**Here is the future Chapter that is coming up today :)**

**Chapter 4: Yona New Job**

**Chapter 5: Hak Day Out of the office part 1**

**Chapter 6:** **Hak Day Out of the office part** **2 **

**Chapter 7: Yona's lunch Break with Ella Redbarn part 1**

**Chapter 8: Yona's Lunch break with Ella Redbarn part 2**

**Chapter 9: Hak and The shadow base part 1**

**Chapter 10:** **Hak and the shadow base part 2**

**Chapter 11: a weird phone call**

**Chapter 12: Hak heading Back home**

**Chapter 13: Yona still at work until 5:30 p.m**

**Chapter 14: Time to head home**

**Chapter 15: Yona's Son Hiko Sky**

**Chapter 16: Bedtime**


	4. Yona new job

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 1,568k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/26/2019**

**Chapter Four:** **YONA NEW JOB**

Yona sat at her desk looking through some documents. "Hi, your name is Yona right?" A woman with long blonde hair walked up to her.

"Yes, it is what can I do for you?" Yona answer with a question, standing up from her desk and look at the lady.

"My name is Sandra Heart and I was wondering if you have nothing to do would you make copies for me cuz I'm like really busy right now?" Sandra asked, looking at Yona.

"Sure I have nothing to do right now I can do that was for you," Yona answer, looking back at Sandra.

"Thank you I need 10 copies each and I sit over by the window on the North side and just bring them to me after you're done," Sandra said, and a pile of documents to Yona.

"It is not a problem," Yona said, taking the pile of paper from Sandra and walked in the break room.

"So I saw you talking to Sandra," Ella said, walking into the break room and have her back leans up against the wall.

"she seemed very nice," Yona said open the top lid of the printer and put a piece of paper down to print it off.

"Yeah, she only is nice when she wants something done because she's too lazy to do it herself. I remember the first time I started working here she asked me to do the same thing you are doing now to print off copies because she's was pretending that she is too busy. she takes advantage of newcomers all the time," Ella said, looking at Yona.

"I don't mind to help her once in a while when I don't have nothing to do," Yona said, looking back at Ella.

"You are so innocent, Yona," Ella said, letting out a sigh. "But you need to be careful some people like Sandra will take advantage of you. As your first friend at this company, it's my job to look out for you," Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay thank you," Yona said, finish up printing off the copies when her phone started to ring. Yona set the copies down on the counter and answer her phone. "Hello," Yona said in the phone.

"Mommy when will you be home," The little boy on the phone asked.

"Honey, I won't be home until 5:30 tonight," Yona answer.

"But Im hungry and Grandpa and Grandma can't find anything to make," The little boy said.

"I will bring something home when I get off work, okay I got to get back to work now. Love you," Yona said.

"Okay, love you too," The boy said, hung up the phone. Yona put the phone back in her packet.

"Was that your husband?" Ella asked with googly eyes.

"No, I'm not married that was my four-year-old son wondering when I will be home." Yona answer, picking up the documents again.

"So what happens to the father?" Ella asked, walking up to Yona.

"I don't know who the father is because I was drunk one night," Yona answer, looking at Ella.

"So it was a one-night stand then," Ella said.

"Yeah but I have a wonderful son. He helps me clean the house without being asked," Yona said, walking out of the break room.

"You have an amazing child if he does that I know a lot of kids will complain and whine that they have to clean house," Ella said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think he knows that we are struggling with money so that's why he wants to help out," Yona said.

"maybe one of these days I can meet your son," Ella said.

"Yeah that will be great," Yona said with a smile on her face. "well I have to give these back to Sandra now," Yona said, walking to the direction of Sandra desk.

"Okay, see you," Ella said, walking back over to her desk. Yona walked up to Sandra's desk.

"Here's your documents," Yona said, hand the pile of paper to Sandra.

"Oh thank you," Sandra said, taking the pile of paper from Yona. Yona walked back to her office and sat down at her desk. Yona looked at the clock and it says 9:30 am.

'I have eight and a half hours left,' Yona said to herself, let out a sigh and lend back in her chair.

"Okay, I am dying here. I have to see a picture of your son," Ella said, standing beside Yona. Yona let out a laugh and point a the picture on her desk. "That's your son he looks just like Hak," Ella said, pick up with the picture.

"I only remember what he looked like but didn't know his name," Yona said, looking up at Ella.

"Yona, what if Hak is the father," Ella said in shock.

"That is ridiculous I never met this Hak person before," Yona said.

"You say that you remember what he looks like but you did not know his name right?" Ella asked, set the picture back down on Yona's desk.

"yes that is correct," Yona answer.

"What happens if Hak is truly the father. what will you do?" Ella asked.

"I won't tell him because he probably doesn't want to be in my son's life anyway it was just a one-night stand." Yona answer.

"Have your son ever talked about wanting to meet his father?" Ella asked, looking at Yona.

"he does mention his father but he did not want to meet him. I'll he say that he hates him for leaving me and him," Yona answer, looking back at Ella.

"It must be hard to raise a child by yourself," Ella said, letting out a sigh.

"no, I have my mom and dad that watch him when I'm at work. they also live with me," Yona said.

"But lunch break is in 3 hours and we can finish talking then I better get back to work," Ella said, walking back over to her desk. Yona phone on her desk starting to ring and she picks it up.

"Hello, This is Yona Sky what can I do for you today?" Yona asked into the phone.

"Yes, is Son Hak in the office today?" An old man voice asked.

"No, he's not. he will be in tomorrow. may I leave a message for him?" Yona answer then asks a question.

"Just tell him to call the headquarter of the company," The man answer.

"may I asked who calling?" Yona asked.

"It is grandfather Mundok," Mundok answer.

"Okay, I will let him know. you have a wonderful day," Yona said hung up the phone. Yona put the message in Hak's mailbox and sat back at her desk. 'Today feels so long,' Yona said, leaning back in her chair and give it a small rocking back and forth. 'maybe I will go and get some coffee to wake me up a little bit more,' Yona said, standing up from her chair and walk back to the break room.

"You're getting some coffee too?" Sandra asked, pouring a cup for her.

"yeah, I need something to keep me up," Yona answer with a laugh.

"Yeah I hear that waking up at 5:30 in the morning to get to work," Sandra said, hand a cup to Yona.

"Thank you," Yona said, took the cup from Sandra and sat down at the table that is in the break room.

"Sometimes is hard to do a 12-hour shift," Sandra said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"yeah, this is my first time actually doing a 12-hour shift at any job I ever had," Yona said, took a sip of her coffee.

"So are you married?" Sandra asked looking at Yona.

"No, I am very single but I have a son," Yona answered looking back at Sandra.

"Oh, you're a single mother I must be hard to raise a child all by yourself. how old is your son?" Sandra asked.

"He is four years old," Yona answered.

"so does the father comes and see him?" Sandra asked.

"Actually the father does not know about his existence," Yona answered.

"Oh so you didn't want the father to be a part of your son's life is that what it is?" Sandra asked.

"It was an only one-night stand," Yona answered. " well I better get back to work," Yona said, stand up from the chair and walked back over to her desk. 'what was all the question that Sandra was giving me just now?' Yona asks to herself sitting down at her desk with her coffee.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days to Fall in love with The CEO...**


	5. Hak day out of the office part 1

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 1,074k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/26/2019**

**Chapter Five:** **HAK DAY OUT OF THE OFFICE PART 1**

"Lord Hak where do you want to go?" Tea-Woo asked, sitting in the driver seat and looked at hak through his mirror.

"I have a meeting at the Big Apple restaurant with the Summer family," Hak answer, looking out of the window.

"Engagement to Athena Summer," Tea-Woo said, driving down the street to the Big Apple.

"It was arrangement from my grandfather. I'm still looking for that one girl beautiful Crimson hair." Hak said, looking down at the picture of Yona that he printed off for years ago.

"Lord Hak it has been 4 years ago. we don't know where she might be at now. she could have got married to another man and have children with him. I think it is time for you to call it quits there no way you see her again." Tea-Woo said.

"Something about her draws my attention and I will continue looking for her until the end of time," hak said putting the picture back in his black briefcase.

"After this dinner meeting is done where do you is your plan next?" Tea-Woo asked.

"Let's go to the shadow Base after I get done with the summer family," Hak answered.

"You look up more information about that girl?" Tea-Woo asked, turn right and head down the street.

"If I continue looking more information about her Then I will soon be able to find her," Hak said getting out of the car when it stops in front of Big Apple restaurant.

"I will wait out here for you until you are done," Tea-Woo said, watch Hak going in the building.

"You finally make it Son Hak," An older man, walked up to Hak and shake his hand.

"I'm glad to be here, Mr. summer," Hak said, shaking his hand back.

"Do you remember my daughter Athena summer?" Mr. Summer asked, looking at Athena who is standing beside her father.

"It has been a while like 3 years," Hak answer, give Athena a hug.

"It has actually been 2 years," Athena said, hug Hak back.

"Well, it has still been a long time," Hak said, pull away from Athena.

"Your grandfather arrangement this meeting. Let take a seat and talk," Mr. summer said, walked over to the table followed by Hak and Athena and they sat down.

"Hak, How have you been?" Athena asked looking at Hak.

"Im good. Busy with the company," Hak said, looking back at Athena. "How about you?" Hak asked.

"I'm good," Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked, pull out a note pad.

"Cherry Pepsi," Athena answer, looking at the waitress.

" I will have a lemonade tea," Mr. summer said, looking at the menu.

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked, looking at Hak.

"I will just have ice water," Hak answer, looking at the waitress.

"Okay, I will get you a few minutes to look over the menu to see what you want," The waitress said, walk away from the table.

"Hak," Mr. summer said, looking at Hak.

"Yes, Mr.summer?" Hak asked, looking back at Mr.Summer.

"You don't need to be so formal. We are going to be family soon. Call me Roy," Roy said with a smile on his face.

"I'm actually not looking for a wife right now. Im sorry to bring this up," Hak said, bowing his head to Roy.

"So you don't want to marry my daughter?" Roy asked, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

"I'm sorry but i think Athena should marry someone she loves and not a arrange married. I have someone fall madly in love four years ago," Hak said.

"but-" Roya said but was cut off by Athena.

"Father, I agree with Hak. I also have someone in my life that I love and want to spend my entire life with him," Athena said, looking at her father.

"If that what you want, honey then I will not stop you then," Roy said, reach across the table and took Athena's hand.

"Thank you, father," Athena said with a smile.

"Hak, tell me more about this woman that you love," Roy said, looking at Hak again.

"I meet her four years ago at a hotel and something about her make me very interesting in her but he took off the next morning. I have been searching for her ever since." Hak said, looking back at Roy.

"So it has been a one night stand with this girl?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Hak answer, watch the waitress set them to drink down in front of them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked, pull out her notepad from her pocket.

"I will have a salad," Athena said, closing her menu.

"I have the same," Hak said, hand his menu back to the waitress.

"Hamburger and fries," Roy said.

"Okay, I will be back," The waitress said, walked away from the table again.

"Did that girl know who you were and maybe take advantage of?" Roy asked.

"No, she was too drunk and it did not seem like that she the type of girl take advantage of someone," Hak answer.

"It sounds like to be you took advantage of this girl," Athena said, narrowing her eyes at Hak.

"Maybe," Hak said, looking away from Roy and Athena.

"Hak you are a playboy," Athena said.

"Well, at that time I broke up with Stella and I was not thinking straight," Hak said, looking back at Athena.

"I understand that happens with my ex before I meet Athena mother," Roy said, looking at Hak.

"See I'm not the only man that has done it," Hak said.

"You guys are just guys," Athena said, shaking her head.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days to Fall In Love With The CEO...**


	6. Hak day out of the office part 2

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 861k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/26/2019**

**Chapter Six:** **HAK DAY OUT OF THE OFFICE PART ****2**

"How do you know if you will ever find her?" Athena asked, looking at Hak.

"I don't know I just have to believe that I will meet her again," Hak answer with a smile on his face.

"I hope you all the best to find that girl," Athena said.

"Thank you, Athena," Hak said, take a ate of his salad. After a while, they got done eating and Hak got back into his car.

"So how was the dinne4," Tea-Woo asked, starting up the engine.

"It went fine. I told Athena that I cant married and she totally understood." Hak said, leaned back in his seat.

"Well, that a good then last psycho girlfriend," When Tea-Woo said that Hak's phone ring.

"I think she knows we are talking about her," Hak said, let out a sigh and answer his phone. "Hello," Hak said.

"Hak, how have you not call me for a while?" A girl with High squeaky voice said through the phone.

"I have not called you because it is over between you and me almost six years," Hak said, let out a sigh.

"Did I heard a sigh coming from you," The girl said, starting to yell at Hak.

"Im going to hang up now," Hak said, hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Hak saw Tea-Woo laughing so hard. "What so funny?" Hak asked.

"It nothing, Sir," Tea-woo said, quickly stop laughing. "So I heard you got a new assistant at the company that starts today,"

"She is just like the others that will try and try themselves at me. She will not make it through the whole day with me." Hak said, looking out of the window.

"Have you seen her yet?" Tea-Woo asked.

"No, I don't see her until tomorrow," Hak answer.

"Do you know her name?" Tea-Woo asked.

"No, the company assigned her to me." Hak answer. "And what is with all the question?" Hak asked.

"I was just wondering," Tea-Woo answer, letting out a sigh. "If You don't want her. can I have her," Tea-Woo asked, looking in his mirror at Hak?

"I don't care who she is you can have her. I have my eyes on Yona Sky," Hak answer, open his briefcase and pull out the picture again.

"She must be a lucky girl to get your attention this much," Tea-Woo said, drive up to the gate of the Shadow base. A man comes up to the window and Tea-Woo hand him his ID.

"You can go in," The man said, open the gate and Tea-Woo drive through the gate. Hak got out of the car and walked up to the building.

"Welcome back Lord Hak," a group of men said balancing their head to Hak. Hak walked into the changing room and put on his camouflage uniform and went to his office.

"Lord Hak," Han-Dae said, walking up to him.

"What is it?" Hak said, looking at Han-Dae.

"We find more information about Yona Sky," Han-Dae said, can a piece of paper to Hak.

_Name: Hiko Sky_

_Ago: Four_

_sex: Male_

_Birthday: 3/18/2016_

_Mother: Yona Sky_

_Father: unknown_

_Location: unknown_

'Tea-Woo was right she probably had a child with another man but I don't care it did not look like the father is in their life,' Hak said to himself. "So you still did not find out the location where they live yet?" Hak asked, narrowing his eyes at Han-Dae.

" no, we're are still looking the location," Hae-Dae answer, looking at Hak.

"Well, continue looking for the location," Hak said, walked away from Hae-Dae and went into his office. Hak sat down at his desk and got onto his computer.

"Lord Hak," Tea-Woo said, walked into the room.

"What is it?" Hak said, looking at him. Tea-Woo pick up the piece of paper that was on Hak's desk

"I told you that she probably had a kid," Tea-Woo said looking at Hak.

"Will you just shut up," Hak said, typing on his computer.

"Are you to give up on her now?" Tea-Woo asked.

"No, the father is not in their life and I won't give up on her," Hak answer.

"Are you ready to take that responsibility for a child that is not yours?" Tea-Woo asked.

"get out and stop asking the question," Hak order letting out a sigh.

**See you in the next chapter 365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO...**

**Sorry, this chapter was short**


	7. Yona lunch break with Ella Redbarn

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 806k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/26/2019**

**Chapter Seven:** **YONA LUNCH BREAK WITH ELLA REDBARN**

"Hey, Yona are You ready to go on your Lunch Break?" Ella asked, walking up to Yona's desk.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Yona said, standing up from her chair and grab her purse then walked out of the building with Ella. "where do you want to go and eat?" Yona asked, walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, there a cute little Cafe down the street from here we should go and eat there," Ella answer, looking at Yona.

"Okay, I will like to eat there," Yona said with a smile on her face. After a while, Ella and Yona got their food and sat down at a table that is outside.

"Sandra is always in somebody else's personal business and want to know everything about their lives. So you need to be careful with her." Ella said, took a bit of her cheeseburger.

"Yeah she was asking me a lot of questions," Yona said, take a sip of her drink.

"Sandra cannot keep a man every week I heard her with a different man," Ella said, looking at Yona.

"really? I haven't been with a guy since I found out I was pregnant with my son," Yona said, looking back at Ella.

"So you have not with a man for a very long time," Ella said in shock.

"Yeah but I'm not looking for anybody I have one man in my life right now that all I need," Yona said, eating a fried.

"Your Son is lucky to have a mother like you," Ella said with a smile.

"Thank you," Yona said, "do you have a man in your life?" Yona asked.

"Oh no, I'm married to my work," Ella said, let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Yona said.

"Can You show more picture of your son?" Ella asked.

"Sure," Yona said, pull out her phone. "This picture takes the day he was born," Yona said, show Ella picture on her phone. Yona was laying on the possible bed holding a newborn son and her arm.

"Aww, he so cute," Ella said with a smile.

"Here is him when he took his first step," Yona said, changing the picture that Yona sat on the ground and her son walking over to her.

"I really want to meet him so bad," Ella said.

"there one time He wants to take a bath and I told him after I get the dish done. I went to another room and come back to this," Yona said, Show a picture of her son sitting in the sink with soap in his hair while doing dishes.

"That a very cute picture. how old was he at that time?" Ella asked.

"he was 3 years old," Yona said, put her phone away in her purse.

"That kid makes me want to have kids he's so cute," Ella said.

" well at the time I found out that I was pregnant I had an option and I didn't go with either of the options. I'm glad I didn't," Yona said, taking another sip of her drink.

"What kind of option did you have?" Ella asked.

"Well, I can get an abortion or give him up for adoption but I can't do either of those," Yona said.

" I just hate the word abortion it feels like you're killing your child," Ella said.

"That how I feel that day," Yona said.

"well I'm glad you didn't because you won't have an amazing child now," Ella said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Yona said with a smile.

"It not a problem. How break is almost over shall we head back to the company?" Ella asked, stand up from her chair and throw away her trash.

"Okay," Yona said, also standing up and went to throw her trash away too and head down the street.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO...**

**sorry that's the chapter have been so short but I'm behind on posting the story that I promised today**.

**I changed some of the titles of the chapters.**

**Chapter 8: we meet again **

**Chapter 9: An order from the CEO**

**Chapter 10: Hak and the Shadow base**

**Chapter 11-16: Don't have a title yet**


	8. We meet again

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 677k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/27/2019**

**Chapter** **eight:** **W****E ****MEET AGAIN**

"So all I'm just saying that your son looks exactly like Hak," Ella said, walking down the street with Yona.

"I don't think the CEO is the father of my child," Yona said, walked into her work building and went to the elevator.

"It is obvious if you see a picture of Hak and have a picture of your son you can see the resemblance," Ella said pushing the up about up button to the 5th floor.

"Okay, if Hak is the father of my child I probably was still not going to tell him," Yona said, the sound of the elevator music.

"how come?" Ella asked, walking off the elevator.

"He hasn't been there for the last 4 years of my son's life so why would I have him in his life now," Yona said, walking over to her desk.

"I think you at least should tell him," Ella said.

"Okay, again he not the father," Yona said, sat down at her desk.

"Well I better get back to work," Ella said, walking over to her desk. Yona picks up her pan and starts to sign some documents.

"Is that the girl," A woman whisper to another woman.

"She is a hoe," Another woman said Whisper.

"this is a surprise me that she ends up pregnant after sleeping around with so many guys and she does not know who the father is,"

Yona stands up from her chair and walked into the bathroom. "Yona are you okay?" Ella said, knock on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yona said, wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Don't learn to them they are just mean," Ella said. Yona opens the bathroom and walked out.

"Thank you," Yona said, dry her eyes before getting back to work. Yona and Ella walked back to Yona's desk until She froze when she saw Hak walking to his office. 'No, it can't be,' Yona said to herself. Hak then notices Yona in the corner of his eyes.

"You name is Yona please come to my office," Hak order, walked into his office. Yona follows after him nervously than the door behind her close. "A troublesome woman I ever meet," Hak said, walked close to Yona.

"It said you were supposed to be out for the rest of the day," Yona said, taking a step backward.

"I was planning on it then I forgot something in my office," Hak said, make Yona fall onto the couch.

"Please, what do you want?" Yona asked, closing her eyes when Hak moves close to her.

"All I wanted was you for the past four years," Hak said, lend over to her.

"Because of you I never sleep with another man," Yona said, put her head on his chest.

'if she never sleeps with another man how did she have a son,' Hak asked, pulling away from Yona. "You have a son am I correct?" Hak asked, looking at Yona.

"How did you-" Yona said, eyes got wide.

"I got did my research," Hak said, standing up from the couch and walked over to the window.

"Is there anything else you want or can I go?" Yona asked, standing up from the couch.

"actually there is one thing show me a picture of your son," Hak said, turn around and looked at Yona.

"I will not show you a picture of my son," Yona said, walked away from Hak.

"I know he my son,"

**See you in the next 365 Day to fall in love with the CEO...**


	9. An order from the CEO

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 467k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/28/2019**

**Chapter** **nine**: **AN ORDER FROM THE CEO**

"He not your son," Yona said, turn around and looked at Hak.

"If you're going to deny it then I want to do a DNA test," Hak said, turn around and looked at Yona.

"I won't let you do a DNA test," Yona said, walked over to the door again.

"Bring your son here tomorrow at work," Hak order.

"what happens if I refuse?" Yona said, have her back turned to Hak.

"Are you sure you want to go down that path?" Hak warned, walking closer to Yona.

"Fine I will being him but right now he hates his father just so you know," Yona said, walked out of the room.

"On the bright side at least you found her but she's not very happy to see you," Tea-Woo said, walking into the room.

"I have my ways make her come around," Hak said, walking over to the door. "Let go back to the base," Hak said.

**Meanwhile with Yona...**

"I can't believe him," Yona said, sat down at her desk and narrow her eyes at Hak when he walked by.

"You need to tell me everything what Hak says to you," Ella said, sat down beside Yona.

"Well, He wants me to bring my son," Yona said, lend back in her chair.

"Wait he know about your son?" Ella asked, looking at Yona.

"Yep," Yona said, looking at the picture of her son.

"How did he found out about him?" Ella asked.

"He did his research on me," Yona said, grab the picture and put it in her desk.

"So why did he want your son to come here unless he found out that he is the father," Ella said.

"He did DNA Test on my son tomorrow and if you're going to ask yes he was the man I sleep 4 years ago," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"I don't know how your son will handle him. You say that he hates him so much," Ella said.

"Yeah and I even told him that," Yona said, pick up her pen. "I think we should get back to work."

"Okay talk to you later," Ella said, walked over to her desk.

**See you in the next chapter 365 Days to fall in love with the CEO...**


	10. Hak and the shadow base

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 395k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 3/30/2019**

**Chapter** **Ten**: **HAK AND THE SHADOW BASE**

"Lord Hak, Want do you want me to do?" Tea-Woo asked, walking into his office of Shadow Base.

"I want you to hack Yona's phone. Here is her phone number and put up pull up any information about her son," Hak answer, hand to Tae-woo and lend back in his chair.

"Yes sir, right away," Tae-woo said, walked out of the room. Hak, push a button on his phone to page Hae-Dae.

"Hae-Dae come to my office," Hak said, let go of the button on the phone and laid back in his chair again. After a while, Hae-Dae walked into the room.

"You want to see me, Lord Hak?" Hae-Dae asked, looking at Hak.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye out on Yona," Hak answer, looking back at Hae-Dae.

"Yes, sir," Hae-Dae said, walking out of the room and Tea-Woo was walking in the room.

"I hacked her phone and found some pictures of her son," Tea-Woo said, hand Hak an H Drive.

"Thanks," Hak said, took the drive from Tea-Woo and plug it in his computer then starting to look at the picture of Yona and Hiko. Hak got to a picture of Yona pregnant standing in front of a tree with her hand on her stomach.

"Hiko did look like you, Lord Hak," Tea-Woo said when Hak changes the picture of Yona holding a four-year-old Hiko in her arms.

'And here she is denying that he, not my son,' Hak said, print out that picture of Yona and Hiko. Hak stands up from his chair and walked over to grab the picture of the printer.

"Tomorrow, I will meet him," Hak said, walked out of the room.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days to fall in love with a CEO...**


	11. Yona's son, Hiko Sky

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 395k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/7/2019**

**Chapter** **eleven**: **YONA'S SON, HIKO SKY**

It was time for Yona to head home from a long day at work. When Yona open the door she was not expecting her son jump on her. "Mama did you bring me some food," Hiko asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, I did," Yona said, putting the bags on the counter.

"Yay, Can I help you cook" Hiko asked.

"Sure," Yona said, pull up a chair for Hiko. "Where grandpa and grandma?" Yona asked, boil the hot water.

"Grandpa taking a show and Grandma had a headache so she went to lay down," Hiko said, standing on the chair.

"Okay, let start cooking then," Yona said, looking down at Hiko.

"Okay, Mama," Hiko said, stirring the meat. After a while, the food was done and everyone was sitting at the table.

"Hiko tomorrow you will be coming to work with me," Yona said, taking a bit of her food.

"Really?" Hiko asked with sparks in his eyes.

"Yes," Yona answer looking down at her food.

"Yay," Hiko said, ever happy.

"I will get your bathtub water ready," Yona said, stand up from the chair and walked into the bathroom.

"Mama is something worry?" Hiko asked, walking into the bathroom.

"It nothing honey," Yona answer put a hand on top of his head. "Okay, the water is ready,"

"Okay," Hiko said, take off his clothes and got into the bath tube. Yona starting to scrub Hiko head and rise if out.

"Let go and get you PJ on and get into bed," Yona said, help Hiko dry himself off and put on his PJ.

Hiko and Yona walked into the bed and climb into bed. "Goodnight, mama," Hiko said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hiko" Yona said, close her eyes. After a while, Hiko and Yona fall asleep.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Day to fall in love with the CEO...**


	12. Yona second day of her new job

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 412k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/7/2019**

**Chapter** **twelve: YONA SECOND DAY AT HER NEW JOB**

"Mama, It time to get up," Hiko said, jumping on the bed to wake up Yona.

"Okay, I'm up," Yona said, sat up in the bed and let out a yawn. "You are already dressed?" Yona asked, looking at Hiko.

"Yeah, grandma helps me," Hiko answer with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, get your shoe on while I get dress," Yona said, getting out of the bed.

"Okay," Hiko said, run out of the room closing the door behind him. Yona walked over to her clothes and put on a black dress with a black high heel.

"Are you ready to go?" Yona asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Hiko said, run up to Yona and took her hand.

"Okay," Yona said, walked out of the house and went down the street.

"Yona," A voice said when Yona walked into the building.

"Ella," Yona said, walking over Ella.

"Is this your son?" Ella said, looking down at Hiko.

"Yes, this is Hiko," Yona said, feel Hiko hiding behind her.

"It nice to meet you Hiko," Ella said, holding out her hand for a handshake. Hiko covers his face behind Yona. "You are shy," Ella said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, he is," Yona said, looking at Hiko.

"Well, we should get to the office," Ella said, walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after Ella.

"Mama carried me," Hiko said, reaching his hand up to Yona. Yona pick Hiko put in his arms and continue walking down the hallway.

"Why did she bring her child to work?" A woman said, narrowing his eyes at Yona.

"That little boy looks so much like the CEO," Another woman said.

"The CEO will never be with a girl like her,"

"Mama," Hiko said, looking at Yona.

"It will be okay, honey," Yona said, saw Hak wait outside of his office.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days To Fall In Love With the CEO...**


	13. DNA test

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 489k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/7/2019**

**Chapter** **thirteen: DNA TEST**

Yona walked up to hak and went into his office. Yona saw two doctors sitting at a table with a suitcase. "Mama, want going on?" Hiko asked, looking at Yona.

"It will be okay," Yona answer, walked over to the doctor and set Hiko on a chair.

"Yona, Need to speak with you," Hak order, sitting at his chair.

"What do you want?" Yona asked, walking over to Hak. Hak stands up and walked over to Yona.

"I just need to look at him and I know he is my son," Hak whisper in Yona ears.

"You have money, power, and everything you want why do you want my son now?" Yona asked, looking away from Hak.

"He is the only heir to our company," Hak answer, make Yona look at him.

"He only a child. Get another woman pregnant and keep on son out of it," Yona said, turn around and was about to walk away. Hak grab Yona hand and pull her closer to him.

"You are the only woman I want," Hak said, whisper in Yona ears.

"Leave my mama alone," Hiko said, run up to Hak and kick him in the legs.

"ow," Hak said, kneel down and place his hand where he was kicked.

"Hiko, Mama is okay," Yona said, sat down on the ground and hold Hiko in her arms.

"Lord Hak are you okay?" Tea-Woo asked, take a step closer to Hak.

"I'm fine," Hak said, looking up at Yona and Hiko.

"Stay away from mama. She only needs me," Hiko said, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

'Yes, he is totally Hak kids,' Tae-Woo said to himself.

"Mr. Son the results," A doctor said, hand the paper to Hak.

"Thank you," Hak said, stand up and took the paper from the doctor.

_Name: Hiko Sky_

_DNA test request by Hak Son_

_Blood test: 100%_

_Hiko is Hak Son's son_

Hak set the paper down on his desk. "Tea-Woo takes Hiko to the park while I talking to Yona," Hak said, looking at Yona.

"Yes, Lord Hak," Tea-Woo said, walking up to Hiko.

"I don't want to go," Hiko said, holding Yona tighter.

"It will be okay. I will come to get you when this is over," Yona whisper.

"Okay," Hiko said, took Tea-Woo hand and walked out of the room.

**See you in the next chapter 365 day to fall in love with the CEO...**


	14. A hard decision

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 431k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/7/2019**

**Chapter** **Fourteen: A ****HARD DECISION **

"What do you want to talk about?" Yona asked, put her hand on her hips and looking at Hak.

"I will give you two choice," Hak answer, looking back at Yona.

"What are the choice?" Yona asked.

"One you can move in with me and become my wife. Two I can get full custody of my son." Hak answer, "What will you choose?" Hak asked.

"What? you going to take my son away," Yona said with tears in her eyes.

"Your parent in deep debt. I can get rid of the debt if you agree to be my wife," Hak said, walked closer to Yona.

"You can help us with the debt?" Yona asked, looking down on the ground.

"Yes, I promise, just become my wife," Hak said, make Yona looked up at him.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Yona asked.

"You are the mother of my child," Hak said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait," Yona said, feel Hak lips against lips.

"Don't resist me," Hak said, kiss her deeper.

"Hak," Yona said, fall on to the couch and Hak was on top of her.

"I have been looking you for the last four years seen that night," Hak said, kissing her neck.

"Why should you look for someone that was one stand?" Yona asked.

"Because I fall in love with you," Hak answer, looking at Hak.

"Can you get off of me this is a workplace?" Yona asked, put her hand on his chest and push him off.

"Do you agree to be my wife?" Hak asked, sitting on the couch and looking at Yona.

"Okay, I agree but you have to promise that you will help me with my parent debt.

"I will," Hak said, took Yona hand and put a ring on her finger.

"Hak then did you get this ring?" Yona asked, looking down at the ring.

"yesterday," Hak said, took Yona hand again and kiss the ring. "I promise to make you and our son happy,"

**See you in the next chapter of 365 days to fall in love with the CEO...**


	15. Hiko at the park

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 400k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/7/2019**

**Chapter** **Fifteen**: **HIKO AT THE PARK**

"Sir, why did I have to leave my mama with that man?" Hiko asked, looking up at Tea-Woo.

"They have something very important to discuss," Tea-Woo said, open the gate to the park. "Go and play for a while," Tea-Woo said, watch Hiko went over to the swing set.

"Can you push me on the swing set?" Hiko said, looking at Tea-Woo.

"Sure," Tea-Woo said, walking over to him and put him in the swing. "You need to start to kick your legs when I starting to push you," Tea-Woo said, start to push Hiko on the swing set.

"Are you having fun babysitting?" Han-Dae asked, walking up to Tea-Woo.

"Han-Dae what are you doing here?" Tea-Woo answer with a question, looking at Han-Dae.

"Well, I was walking and I saw you with this child." Han-Dae answer. "Is this the Lord Hak's son," Han-Dae whisper.

"Yes," Tea-Woo answer, nod his head.

"He looks so much like Hak," Han-Dae said, looking at Hiko.

"Yeah, he has his attitude too," Tea-Woo said, continue to push Hiko on the swing set.

"Did the boy know who his father is?" Han-Dae asked.

"No, not yet. I think Hak and Yona are plain to tell him sooner or later." Tea-Woo answer.

"Sir, can you stop the swings i want to play something else?" Hiko asked.

"Okay," Tea-Woo said, stop the swings and put Hiko down on the ground.

"So when are you planning to go back to the company with Hiko?" Han-Dae asked.

"I don't know when Hiko get tired at the park or when Hak or Yona come to get us." Tea-Woo answer, watch Hiko going down the slide and back up the slide.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days to fall in love with the CEO...**


	16. He is your father

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 301k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/9/2019**

**Chapter** **Sixteen**: **HE IS YOUR FATHER**

"Mama, I had fun at the park," Hiko said, running into Hak's office.

"Yeah, great honey," Yona said, sitting on the couch and put Hiko on her laps.

"Why is he still doing here?" Hiko asked, pointing at Hak.

"Hiko, we have something to tell you," Yona answer looking at her son.

"What is it?" Hiko asked, sitting beside Yona.

"This man is Your father," Yona answer, looking at Hak who was standing beside the couch.

"No, he not," Hiko said, jump off the couch and starting to yell.

"Honey," Yona said, trying to reach her hand out to him.

"NO, HE NOT. HE WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!" Hiko yelled, moving away from Yona.

"HIKO, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yona yelled, standing up from the couch and put her hand on her hips.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY MAMA NEVER YELLED AT ME BEFORE UNTIL YOU COME BACK INTO OUR LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Hiko yelled.

"HIKO STOP IT!" Yona yelled, take a step closer to Hiko.

"I HATE HIM!" Hiko yelled, run out of the room.

"HIKO!" Yona yelled, watch Hiko run down the hallway and everyone in the office staring and watching the whole Fiasco between Hiko, Yona, and Hak.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days to fall in love with the CEO...**


	17. Finding Hiko

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 1,401k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/9/2019**

**Chapter** **S****eventeen**:** FINDING HIKO **

"I need to go and find him," Yona said, walking over to the door. Hak grabs her arms and making her stop. "LET GO OF ME! MY SON IS ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD! WHAT HAPPEN IF SOMEONE TAKE HIM! I WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! NOW LET Go!" Yona yelled, turn around and looked at Hak.

"I know but you are not thinking straight right now," Hak said, looking back at Yona.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND AS A PARENT. YOU DID NOT B/EEN THERE WHEN HE WAS BORN OR THE LAST FOUR YEARS! I WATCH HIM GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER!" Yona yelled, pulling her arms away from Hak.

"Please calm down," Hak said, taking a step closer to Yona.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL A MOTHER TO CALM DOWN!" Yona yelled, walking over to the door again.

"Yona, I will help you find your son," Ella said, walked into the office. Yona looked up at Ella and saw a group of people standing and in front of the doorway.

"Tea-Woo do something about the crowd in front of my office," Hak order, looking at Tea-Woo.

"Yes, sir," Tea-Woo said, walking over to the group of people. "Okay, There nothing to see here. All of you get back to work," Tea-Woo said, standing in the doorway.

"Aww come on," they said, walking back to their desk.

"Ella, are you sure you want to help me? what about your work?" Yona asked.

"Yeah if it okay with my boss," Ella said, looking at Hak who was standing a few feet behind Yona.

"I don't care," Hak said, looking at Ella.

"I can go north and see if I can find him," Ella said.

"Okay, He should not have gone far from the company," Yona said, looking at Ella.

"I will start looking for him now," Ella said, walked out of the office and down the hallway.

"I'm going," Yona said.

"Wait," Hak said, walking over to Yona.

"Don't try to stop me," Yona said, turn around and narrow her eyes at Hak.

"I not going to stop you. It will be faster to take my car and I can call for backup to find our son," Hak said, looking into Yona purple eyes.

"Fine," Yona said, walked out of the room with Hak and Tea-Woo behind her. They got outside of the company and Yona follows Hak to his car. Tea-Woo got into the drive side and Yona and Hak got into the backseat.

"I will call for backup to search for Hiko," Hak said, pull out his phone from his packet and dialing a number. "Han-Dae,"

**Meanwhile at the Shadow Base...**"Hey, lord Hak," Han-Dae said, walking down the hallway of the Shadow base. "What can I do for you?" Han-Dae asked.

"I want a group of people to go and looked for my Son Hiko immediately," Hak answer.

"I saw him with Tea-Woo a few hours ago at the park," Han-Dae said, walking into a room.

"Yeah, but there was an incident and he took off,"

"Okay, I will put our best mn on it, Lord Hak," Han-Dae said, hung up the phone and push a button. "Hak son Is missing. He wants a search party out and looked for Hiko Sky immediately. I repeat Hak son Is missing. He wants a search party out and looked for Hiko Sky immediately," Han-Dae said, walked out of the room and saw a group of man run down the hallway to the Shadow base garage.

"Han-Dae, I got a question," A man with short black hair said, walking up to Han-Dae.

"What is it, Haye?" Han-Dae asked, turn around and looked at the man.

"When did Lord Hak had a son?" Haye asked, looking at Han-Dae.

"It a very long story. It is not my place to say but I think you need to ask Lord Hak yourself," Han-Dae answer, walking down the hallway. Han-Dae got into the car and upload a picture of Hiko and send to all the man that works for the shadow base. "This is the boy we are looking for," Han-Dae said, walkie-talkie that was hooked up to the car only the member of the shadow can be used.

Han-Dae drives down the street toward the Son family company. "This little boy is a troublesome one like this father," Han-Dae said, looking down each street when he comes to a corner or at a street light.

**Meanwhile back with Hak and Yona...**

"he couldn't have gone this far," Yona said, looking out of the window of the car.

"Tea-Woo stop the car," Hak order. Tea-Woo pulled over to the edge and stop the car

"Why did you stop the car?" Yona asked, looking at Hak.

"It will be easier to look for him on foot," Hak answer, getting out of the car.

"Okay," Yona said, getting out of the car and follow Hak down the street. Yona pulls out her phone and looked for a picture of Hiko by himself. "Excuse me have you seen this little boy?" Yona asked, walking up to a lady and showing the picture on her phone to her.

"Sorry I have not," the lady said, shaking her head at Yona.

"Okay, thank you," Yona said, let out a sigh. Hak pull out his phone again and dialing Han-Dae's number.

"Han-Dae did you find any trace of Hiko?" Hak asked, looking up at the sky.

"No, not yet. the other shadow soldier Have Not found his whereabouts," Han-Dae answer.

"Okay, keep looking and keep me updated if you found any clues that have to do with Hiko," Hak order.

"Yes, Lord Hak," Han-Dae said, hanging up the phone.

"Hak, help me find my son," Yona said, turn around and looked at him.

"I am trying to help to find my son too," Hak said, walking closer to Yona.

"Did the group of people you sent out to look for my son found him yet?" Yona asked, put her hands on her hips.

"no, not yet but they are still looking for him," Hak answer, walking down the street with Yona.

"excuse me have you seen this little boy?" Yona asked, walking up to a man and showing her the picture on her phone. , the man shakes his head and walked away.

**A few Hour ago...**Hiko walked down the street after running away from Hak's office. "I hate him," Hiko said, wiping away his tears.

"little boy why are you walking down the street all by yourself where are your parents at?" A man asked, standing in front of Hiko. Hiko looking up and saw a tall brown hair wearing a soldier outfit. 'this little boy looks like my enemy Son Hak. maybe I should bring him back in case if he is Hak son and I can use him as a bait for Hak,' the man said to himself.

"my parents are at a building over there," Hiko said, pointing at the Son family company.

'So I am right he is Hak son,' the man said to himself. "I can take you back to your parents," the man said open his car door.

"My mommy told me never to talk to strangers or getting a car with them," Hiko said, taking a step taking a step back away from the car.

"Don't worry I'm a friend of your father," the man said, reaching out his hand towards Hiko.

"Okay if my father knows you," Hiko said, got into the car.

**See you in the next chapter 365 days to fall in love with your CEO...**

**I'm going back to my long chapters again sorry if my chapters have been short lately.**


	18. Hiko has been kidnapped

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: 7****61k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 4/21/2019**

**Chapter** **Eighteen**: **HIKO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED **

Yona and Hak continue looking for Hiko until Hak phone started to ring. Hak pulls out his phone and looks on the caller ID it was an unknown number. 'I don't know this number,' Hak said to himself, hang the phone. "Hello," Hak said.

"It has been a while Hak like 5 years," a man voice said on the phone.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Hak asked.

"I'll come on now don't be like that we are old friends," Stefan's said with a laugh.

"We were until you betrayed me," Hak said, walking far behind Yona so she does not hear his conversation with Stefan.

"I have a sweet little boy and I bet you want to see him again so do what I tell you," Stefan said.

"if you lay a hand on him I will kill you," Hak said, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't need to worry just do it I said she will not get hurt or the woman what's your name again...oh...Yona. the one you love after one night stand that you've been searching for the last 4 years and I bet you don't want to lose both of them do you after you reunite with them," Stefan said.

"You leave Yona and Hiko out of this. this fight is between you and me." Hak said, getting angry.

"I will return your son if you meet me at the great tower of Kouka and we will finish what we started five years ago," Stefan said, hung up the phone.

"Yona," Hak said, walking over to him.

"What is it? Did You find Hiko?" Yona asked, turning around and look at Hak

"I did," Hak answered.

"That's great where is he?" Yona said with a smile on her face.

"Tea-Woo will take you to my house and I will go and get Hiko," Hak said ignoring Yona question.

"Um...okay," Yona said. 'Why do I have a bad feeling just now,' Yona said to herself.

"My lady we should get going," Tea-Woo said, walking up to Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, heading back to the car. Tea-Woo opens the car door for her. "Thank you," Yona said, getting into the car. Tea-Woo got into the driver side and drive down the street.

After a while, Yona and Tea-Woo finally got to Hak house. Yona steps out of the car and saw that Hak's house is a mansion. a white gate beside the house that leads to the backyard and a fountain in the middle other straight that makes a roundabout. 'This place is huge,' Yona said to herself.

"Come in, a maid will help you settle in," Tea-Woo said, walking towards the mansion. Yona follows in after him.

"Welcome back. Mr. Tea-woo," A maid said, bowing her head to Tea-woo.

"Show Yona to a bedroom and have her settle in," Tea-woo said, looking at the maid.

"Yes, Mr. Tea-woo," The Maid said, walked up to Yona. "Please, follow me," The maid said, walking up stairs and Yona follow after her. Yona and the maid went down the hallway until they reach a door. The maid opened the door and let Yona to walked in the room first.

When Yona got into the room, she saw that the room was a king size, the bed as was a king size, there was a desk in the corner of the room, a dresser with a mirror. "You can relax until dinner is ready," the maid said, walked out of the room.

Yona sat down on a chair and looked outside of the window. 'I wonder where Hak runoff to. He did not tell me where Hiko was at or let me come with him to get Hiko.' Yona said, let out a sigh.

**See you in the next chapter of 365 Days To fall in love with the CEO...**

**Will Hak find Hiko in time or will it be too late to save his son from Stefan? **


	19. Hak vs Stefan

**365 Days To Fall In Love With The CEO**

**Sorry it been a while seen i post any chapter in this story. I'm decided this will be the last chapter :) **

**Sum: What happens when to world collide together. One is a man name Hak son the CEO working for his family company and another one is a girl name Yona who is very poor and her family is always in debt. Will Hak and Yona fall in love or will Hak treat her like a new play toy?**

**Words: ****691k**

**Genre: Romance**

**Date: 6/15/2019**

**Chapter** **nineteen**: **H****AK VS STEFAN**

Hak got out of his car and saw a man standing in the yard. "Stefan, where is he?" Hak asked, walking closer to him.

"You are always want to get to the point," Stefan said, looking at Hak.

"I won't asked again! Where is my son at?!" Hak yelled, narrow his eyes at Stefan.

"You can calm down he is fine he's over there," Stefan said, point to his right. Hak turn his head and saw Hiko was tied up against a tree with duct tape over his mouth.

"Let him go," Hak order, narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"I will let him go until we settle the score," Stefan said.

"Fine then," Hak said, ran at him and was getting ready to punch him in the face but Stefan dunk just in time then he punch Hak in the stomach. Hak let out a loud moan in pain.

"Damm it," Hak said, they said hand on his stomach where Stefan punch him.

"You are too slow today why is that. Is it that you just found out that you had a kid and you're still processing the idea of being a parent. Is it that you're not ready to take responsibility for a child so you don't want nothing to do with him." Stefan said.

"Shut up that is a lie. the woman I love is the one who give birth to this child. she the world to me and Hiko. I will hurt anyone that is a threat to them." Hak said, standing straight up and get into a position. Hak ran towards the Stephen again and kicked him in the side making him fall down to the ground. "This is over,"

"Lord Hak," Tea-woo run up to him.

"Take Stefan back to the base and question him," Hak order, walked over to his son. Hak untied Hiko and give him a big hug. "Your mommy and I was so worried,"

"Daddy, I...was...so...scared," Hiko cry, hug Hak back.

"I know let head back," Hak said, stand upwith Hiko in his arms and walked over to the car. after a while Hak finally got to his mansion and went inside with Hiko.

"My baby," Yona said, run over to Hak and took Hako to give him a big hug. "I was so worried,"

"Mama," Hiko said, huging Yona back.

"well it is getting late, let head to bed," Yona said, walked up the stair case and put Hiko in his room.

"you are a amazing mother," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona.

"Don't get any ideas you put him in danger," Yona said, push Hak away from her.

"damn you so cute when you act like this," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips and push her up against the wall. for some reason Yona couldn't resist him and wrap her arm around his neck and kissed him back.

**A Year later...**

Hak sat on a rocking chair and rock Baby girl to sleep in his arms. "Daddy," Hiko said, run into his sister room.

"Hiko you can be to lord the baby is trying to sleep," Hak said, looking at his son.

"Do you want me to take her?" Yona asked, walking up to Hak.

"It fine I was getting ready to lay her down," Hak said, standing up and laid his daughter down in the crib then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
